Trip to Naboo
Story John is out for his morning run, in shorts and T-shirt. He is running through the forest, when he stops to rest. John: Ah! I love that Spring weather! And it’s April! Less than a month left until Summer vacation. And what’s more, I congratulate myself for finally creating a running path that is completely undetectable. I’ve run this path for the last week, and I’ve not been attacked by any fan girls. (Then, the Omnitrix starts beeping.) So much for being undisturbed. (Activates Omnitrix.) Hello? Padmé: John? It’s Padmé. John: Ah, hello Your Majesty. Padmé: It’s Senator now. My term as Queen ended a while ago, and since Senator Palpatine became the new Supreme Chancellor, I was asked to become the new Senator. Anyway, can you come over? I’m on Naboo. John: Is this business, or pleasure? Padmé: (With an embarrassed tone) What? No! There was a recent assassination attempt on my life, and you said to call you if I needed help. John: Assassination attempt? I didn’t think that a Senator’s job was that cut throat. Either way, I’ll be there soon. Padmé: Thanks, John. (Hangs up.) John: Well, it has been a while since there’s been any big mission. (John turns into Jetray, and takes off flying. He enters space, and goes into hyperspace.) End Scene Jetray arrives at Naboo, flying past the capital city. Jetray: Omnitrix. Give me her coordinates. Omnitrix: Coordinates obtained. (Jetray then turns away from the city, flying over the plains. He then goes over a hilly area with a lot of tall grass. He then spots a river, and that the coordinates led him onto the water.) Jetray: Might as well keep my secretive nature. (Jetray shifts to Ripjaws, and dives into the river. He swims upstream, and comes out onto a lake. There, he sees a beautiful lake house.) Ripjaws: Cool house. Hard to believe she’s not royalty anymore. (He swims towards the house.) Inside, Padmé was inside, in a fancy dress. A handmaiden comes in. Handmaiden: Is there anything I can do for you, M’lady? Padmé: No, there isn’t anything right now. You are dismissed. Handmaiden: Of course, M’lady. (The handmaiden leaves, and Padmé sits down, releasing a sigh.) Grey Matter: Ordering servants around. How can you be upset with that? (Padmé turns, seeing Grey Matter on a desk.) Padmé: John! Am I excited to see you! Grey Matter: Love your house. From time by Earth standards, it’s similar to something built in the 18th century. Padmé: Thank you for coming. Grey Matter: Of course. But, uh, I’d prefer if you could keep it a secret this time. Padmé: Uh, right. Of course. In that case, I suggest we go inland. End Scene John and Padmé are out in the plains, having a picnic. John: What do you do as a Senator? I’m not familiar with the working of the Galactic Republic. Padmé: It’s my job to voice the opinion of my people, though many don’t do that. Many Senators are interested in what’s best for them. Lately, several planets have left the Republic, joining a group called the Separatists. The Republic is tasked with keeping stability in the galaxy, and that’s where the Plumbers originated. But enough about me, Mr. Hero. Are the stories about you on the Extranet true? That you saved the universe several times? John: Yes, though I usually go smaller, saving a planet at a time. Padmé: Not much of a bragger, huh? You helped me save my planet, and my people. I will also be thankful for that. That being said, I’ve never really seen you in action. John: That’s good. That means that you’ve never been in danger. Padmé: I wouldn’t have to worry, if you were there to rescue me. (Padmé then leans in closer, and John does as well. The two almost kiss each other, when John senses something. He stands up, turning into Chromastone.) John? What? (Chromastone is then hit in the back by a neuroshock. He absorbs it, then turns to face the sky. He sees Jetray flying towards them.) Chromastone: Jetray? Not again. Padmé: What? (Jetray fires another neuroshock, and Chromastone fires an ultraviolet ray, breaking through the neuroshock, hitting Jetray. Jetray falls out of the sky.) Chromastone: Someone else has access to the powers of the Omnitrix again. Stay here. Chromastone walks forward, and Jetray stands up. Jetray’s body then starts to break and morph, as if going through a mechanical transformation. Jetray turns into Echo Echo, and Echo Echo fires a sonic scream at Chromastone. Chromastone turns into Cannonbolt, who curls up and rolls towards Echo Echo, the sonic scream reflecting off his armor. Echo Echo multiplies, and three clones are hit. Echo Echo continues to multiply, surrounding Cannonbolt, all the clones firing their sonic screams. Cannonbolt spins from side to side, reflecting the sonic screams back at them. The clones are unaffected, but they remerge together. Cannonbolt shifts to Mummy Dusk, extending his arm, and covering Echo Echo’s head in his hand. Mummy Dusk: All right. Time to figure out what you really are. (Mummy Dusk starts to pull Echo Echo in, when Echo Echo shifts to Heatblast, his flaming head burning through the bandages.) Ah! Is it actually sapient? Heatblast then fires a burst of flames at Mummy Dusk, who shifts to Articguana. Articguana fires his freeze ray, and the attacks cancel each other out. Articguana: You need to chillax, impostor. Articguana fires his freeze ray, freezing Heatblast. However, Heatblast melts the ice, and breaks free. Heatblast throws fireballs at Articguana, who uses his freeze ray to create an ice path to help him dodge. He fires another freeze ray at Heatblast, who shifts to Wolf Bane. Wolf Bane fires his sonic howl, disrupting and canceling out the freeze ray. Articguana: Whoa! It’s pretty smart. (Wolf Bane fires a sonic howl again, destroying the ice structure Articguana was on, burying him under it.) Padmé: John! Then, Wildmutt breaks out of the ice, and charges Wolf Bane. Wildmutt goes to pounce, but Wolf Bane catches him, slamming him into the ground. Wolf Bane goes to punch Wildmutt, but Wildmutt dodges, biting into his arm. Wolf Bane swings his arm, forcing Wildmutt to let go. Wolf Bane charges forward, and Wildmutt catches Wolf Bane, and throws him. Wolf Bane lands, and fires a sonic howl, completely incapacitating Wildmutt. Wildmutt shifts to Jetray, and flies off into the air. He fires a neuroshock, hitting Wolf Bane. Jetray: How do you like that!? (Wolf Bane then turns into Way Big, towering over Jetray. Way Big raises his foot, and he is about to step on Padmé. Padmé screams.) Padmé! (Jetray flies down, and grabs Padmé, carrying her out of the way, as Way Big puts his foot down. Jetray puts Padmé down.) Padmé: Thank you. Jetray: Don’t thank me yet. Jetray takes back to the air, quickly approaching Way Big’s head. He fires a neuroshock at Way Big’s fin. Way Big dodges, and raises his arms, firing a cosmic ray at Jetray. Jetray goes crashing into the ground, and he sits up. Way Big raises his foot, going to step on him. Jetray shifts to Gravattack, and raises his hand, which glows blue. Then, Way Big is lifted off the ground, floating helplessly. Gravattack: Brace yourself, Padmé! (Gravattack swings his arm down, and slams Way Big into the ground, creating a large dust wave. Way Big tries to get up, but Gravattack increases the pressure, holding it down.) You’re not going anywhere. If I’m right, then you’ll break from the pressure. Then, Way Big shifts to Swampfire, and it puts its hands on the ground. A few moments later, his fists come out of the ground, punching Gravattack, then releasing a gas. Gravattack breathes it in, then starts walking woozily. He then falls back, fast asleep. Gravattack then reverts. Swampfire retracts his arms, and starts walking towards John. He reverts, revealing that it was a robot that looks exactly like John. It walks up, and picks John up, throwing him over its shoulder. Padmé: John! (She starts running towards the robot, when a vibration shakes the area, stopping her. She looks up, and sees a ship landing nearby. The robot starts walking towards it. The robot is then hit by a mana blast, a metallic sound being heard. It turns, and sees Gwen and Kevin, Kevin having absorbed the paint of the Rustbucket. Kevin: Don’t think that you can get away that easily. (The ship opens up, and Sevenseven comes out.) Sevenseven: (Speaks in native language. He then morphs his hands into cannons, and starts firing at Gwen and Kevin. Gwen raises a mana shield to protect them. The robot mechanically turns into Wildvine, stretching its arm towards the ship, carrying John. He drops him inside the ship, then retracts its arm.) Kevin: A robot? Gwen: With John’s powers. (Sevenseven then goes back into the ship.) Kevin charges at Wildvine, morphing his hand into a hammer. Wildvine shifts to Water Hazard, and raises its hand, firing its water cannon at Kevin, knocking him away. Gwen fires mana blasts at Water Hazard, but it blasts her with water, knocking her down. Water Hazard then shifts to XLR8, and runs aboard Sevenseven’s ship. The hatch then closes, and the ship takes off. Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Padmé Villains *John Robot *Sevenseven (first re-appearance) Aliens By John *Jetray (x2) *Ripjaws *Grey Matter *Chromastone *Cannonbolt *Mummy Dusk *Articguana *Wildmutt *Gravattack By John Robot *Jetray *Echo Echo *Heatblast *Wolf Bane *Way Big *Swampfire *Wildvine *Water Hazard *XLR8 Trivia *It is now April. *John was not attacked by fangirls while going on a morning run. *A robot with the ability to turn into the Omnitrix aliens has appeared. *Sevenseven makes his first appearance since the Negative 10 incident. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Naboo Arc Category:Metal John Arc